


"You're No Family Of Mine"

by Emme2589



Series: Just Call And I'll Be There [10]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Gaslighting, Gun Violence, Homophobia, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Sharing a Bed, Sign Language, Special BROvert Ops Ending | SBO (Henry Stickmin), charles does a big protecc, henry has a bad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emme2589/pseuds/Emme2589
Summary: Direct sequel to"It's Okay. I'm Used To It."Henry is back in his hometown, which means some things are too close for comfort.And direct family is allowed inside his room.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Series: Just Call And I'll Be There [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011435
Comments: 22
Kudos: 110





	"You're No Family Of Mine"

**Author's Note:**

> CONTEXT: I probably should've mentioned this sooner, but in case anyone's confused, most of my stories (even original ones) take place in a world where homophobia just straight-up doesn't exist at all except in the very fringes of society. There are cults in the world that believe that marriage and having your own children are the most important things in life, even above personal happiness, so naturally, gay relationships are frowned upon, but it's considered an extremist view akin to things like ritual sacrifice, just like it should be in real life.
> 
> I'm not going to say anything else, though. You should be smart enough to figure out the rest on your own.

Charles blinked when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It took him a second to reorient himself in the darkness, but the feeling of a cheap hospital gown against his cheek coupled with the smell of antiseptic made the memories come flooding back, and he pushed himself up so he lay on his side. He gave Henry's shoulder a sleepy kiss before retrieving his phone. 6 am. His usual wake time. He had one notification, and it was a message from General Galeforce.

_Quentin and Liam told me what happened. Are you still at the hospital in Chicago?_

Charles typed out, _Yeah. I couldn't leave him alone. I'm technically not supposed to be here. Will I be disciplined for that?_

He sent the message before he realized he probably shouldn't have mentioned that until later. Oh well. Too late now. It was less than a minute before he got a response.

_No. I think you've both been punished enough. You'll need to get back here soon, though. We need that helicopter, and you probably shouldn't leave it where it could take up valuable roof space._

So Galeforce knew that he parked on a rooftop. He thought about how to answer for probably too long, typing and deleting and retyping a few times.

_I'll move the copter, but I can't come back yet. Not until Henry can come with me. You don't know what he's been through, General. I really messed up. Let me help him._

He knew he was being pathetic, but he couldn't help it. He was literally begging his supervisor to go against important rules for him, which could get him in trouble with other people in the government, but leaving Henry alone was not an option. He only hoped he could agree to some kind of compromise.

Charles chewed on his nails while he waited for a response. It took a few minutes, but eventually, the general replied.

_Very well. I can make arrangements to transfer Henry to our medical wing on base. I'll even authorize you to bring him home in your helicopter. How does that sound?_

Charles beamed as he typed, _Thanks, General. I knew I could count on you._

_It's no trouble, Charlie. I'll see you in a few hours._

Once that was done, Charles pocketed his phone and snuggled close to Henry again. Henry always seemed to radiate warmth, unless he was severely hurt or sick, so the fact that Henry was now warm enough to rival a heated baby blanket despite the light garment he wore really helped to soothe Charles' nerves. He had lost his jacket after Henry went into surgery, since he'd used it to stifle the bleeding while Henry was moved, so he was pretty cold.

He began to hear voices outside, so he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

_"That's right. Henry is in this room."_

_"I can't believe he's really back after all this time."_

Charles strained his ears, but he heard nothing else. The second voice sounded gruff and harsh, so it put him on edge. This person knew Henry? Was he a criminal?

It was then he registered that the figure beneath him had stopped breathing. Fearing the worst, he pushed himself up to see that Henry's eyes were wide open, and he was biting his lip so hard it left teeth marks in the skin.

He barely breathed out, _"Henry? What's wrong?"_

Henry's gaze snapped to him, and he very slowly signed, "Familiar" with one hand.

He recognized the voice.

The door opened wide, spilling harsh white light into the dark room, "Henry?"

Henry grabbed Charles' shirt, silently mouthing _help me_ as he trembled, and Charles instantly jumped to the floor between the bed and the doorway.

"Who are you?" Charles shifted his belt so his holstered pistol was visible, "How did you get in here? Don't come any closer!"

The man in the doorway flicked on the light, and Charles blinked as his eyes adjusted. He took pause as he soaked in the man's appearance. He had a heavy brow and a flat nose, no hair, piercing blue eyes, crooked teeth and thin lips. He wore a dirty white shirt and scuffed trousers, with beat-up old shoes that looked like they'd been through a meat grinder. Most evidently though, Charles could see the resemblance. It was as if there were tiny mistakes in what his brain knew of his lover. Henry didn't have a heavy brow or crooked teeth, but he did have the thin lips and flat nose. The blue eyes. The height, and the narrow shoulders. He even had the same lines around his mouth when he scowled.

Charles felt his stomach drop when he figured it out. They were in Chicago. Henry was born and raised in Chicago. This was a general hospital, where they likely still had Henry's medical record and emergency contacts on file.

This man was Henry's father.

"Who am _I?"_ the man scoffed, "Who are _you_ to ask me that when I've never seen you a day in my damn life?"

Charles' arms prickled, but he didn't dare back down, "For your information, I happen to be Henry's _husband,_ so if you don't mind, I'd like for you to identify yourself."

The man smiled, and Charles felt dizzy from nausea. He had Henry's dimples.

"You think you can scare me, boy? Don't make me laugh. Henry wouldn't marry someone like you. I know my own son better than that."

"Why are you here, anyway?" Charles' heart was alight in anger, but his fingertips were icy in fear, "Didn't you abandon Henry when he needed you? What kind of father does that!?"

"That was before he stole that diamond." the man replied easily, "Henry must have a fortune, now. I saw the shattered display case on the news. I figured while he was back home, I'd ask for compensation. Henry wouldn't have even been born if it wasn't for me. Surely, you understand the importance of family."

Charles had to restrain himself from throttling this cruel, entitled prick. Charles had a loving father who never gave up on him and always encouraged him with kindness and patience. Charles had even heard people say that his dad was the most dad-est dad they'd ever met, but he got none of that from the man standing in front of him right now. There was no warmth. No fatherly love. Instead, this man had the air of someone who owed child support to three different people.

Henry tried to say that he didn't even have the diamond anymore, that all of his ill-gotten wealth had been confiscated since he was kidnapped for the airship mission and there was no way in hell he was giving up a _cent_ of what he'd rightfully earned in the military since his pardon, but the words wouldn't leave him, and he didn't even attempt to sign.

Instead, Charles filled in for him, "I'd love Henry even if he had nothing to give. Even if he was dirt-poor, I love him for him. I'm sure you can't relate to that, considering the lies you fed him from a young age."

"Oh, come now. It wasn't that bad. He's just exaggerating. He does that, you know."

Charles' face flushed hot from building rage. If there was one thing that set off his temper like nothing else, it was gaslighting.

"You know what? I don't care if you're Henry's father or not. Fuck you. Get the fuck outta my sight before I call for hospital security. You're making Henry feel unsafe. If you're not out of the building within the next five minutes, then I'm going to _make_ you leave."

It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Charles could tell that the gears in that small brain were turning, trying to figure out if jumping the military guy with the loaded gun was worth it for a chance at untold riches.

"Henry Stickmin?" a doctor appeared, her gaze going straight to Charles' semi-hidden firearm and then to the newcomer in the doorway.

Henry shakily stood from the bed, partially hidden behind Charles.

"We just received a request to transfer you to the government military base in New York State." the doctor continued, "From General Hubert Galeforce. Is that okay?"

Henry nodded vigorously, his gaze flicking to Charles as he lifted one eyebrow.

"I texted the general this morning. He said he'd be happy to transfer you so we can stay together, and I can get my helicopter back to the trainees."

Henry wrapped his arms around Charles' torso, mumbling, _"Thank you."_

Charles smiled as he nuzzled into Henry, who had his head on his shoulder, "Anytime, Hen."

The man pulled a face in disgust, "Oh my god, you really are...Henry, we talked about your weird phase. Couldn't you have at least married a woman?"

Charles and the doctor stared at him in shock.

"What?" Charles shook his head, "Whatever. I'm going home, and I'm taking Henry with me."

"No you're not. He owes me."

"He didn't ask to be born, you creep!"

"Sir, Henry is an adult." the doctor glared daggers at the man, "He can do what he wants. If he doesn't want you here, then I must ask you to leave."

Charles held Henry's hands over his abdomen, careful of the tube in his arm, "Henry, do you want him to leave?"

Henry nodded.

The doctor gestured to the door, "Get out."

The man didn't budge, "Henry, you owe me. I'm not leaving until you give me your diamond stash."

Henry shook his head, his face buried in Charles' shirt.

"Sir, get out. Now."

He was about to retort once again, but instead, his blue eyes grew glassy like cracked mirrors and he lunged for Charles.

Henry squeaked, _"Charles-!"_

Charles drew his gun, overcome with fear for Henry, and before he'd even registered what he was doing, there was a bullet through the man's stomach.

"OW! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

_"Security!"_

Charles sheathed his gun, "Stay back, Hen. I'll protect you."

Henry gripped the back of Charles' shirt while two security guards dragged the man down the hallway to the ICU to treat the bullet wound, and a third approached Charles.

"Sir, do you have a license to carry?"

Charles rifled through his wallet for it, and the guard scrutinized it before nodding and leaving the room.

"Okay. Let's process the transfer." the doctor disconnected Henry from the heartbeat monitor and IV drip, "You two follow me."

Henry limped as the bandages grew tight and hindered his breathing, so Charles carried him down the stairs. They signed off on the paperwork, Charles showed them his military-issued helicopter license, and he got the green light to fly Henry to base, promising to be there in about two hours.

They were in the air, with Henry in the copilot seat, before Charles dared to breach the topic of his father.

"So." he shrugged awkwardly, _"That_ happened."

Henry lay back in his seat, "I didn't expect him to look so old. He's only in his late forties by now. Has the world just been really unkind to him?"

"Maybe." Charles placed a hand on Henry's knee, "How long has it been since you last saw him?"

"Oh, I don't know. Last I saw him, I was maybe fifteen?"

"Has he always been a piece of shit?"

"Yeah, but I didn't always recognize it." Henry laughed with no humor behind it, "I thought I was just a failure."

"Gosh, Hen. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Henry smirked, "Can I just say though that watching you shoot him is the most cathartic thing I've ever seen? I'm committing that to memory _forever_ dude! That was _awesome!"_

"Don't do that, Hen. I was terrified, and I really don't like having to shoot people."

"I know, but we're safe now, and I was sure he was going to get me, but you kept me safe. Thank you."

Charles smiled as he returned both hands to the wheel, "You're welcome."

Henry shifted in his seat, "Hey...can I...?"

He unbuckled his seatbelt to hover over Charles, who recognized the gesture and shifted his seat back to make room. Henry gratefully climbed into his lap and buried his face into the crook of his neck.

Charles kept his hands on the wheel and his eyes on the clouds, but he took comfort in Henry's weight on him. Grounding him. Henry's lips grazed his collarbone, just enough to grab his attention but not enough to be truly distracting. He appreciated that. He wanted to land on base as soon as possible.

The sun was well in the sky by the time Henry said, "I love you. I'm so happy you're here for me."

Charles chuckled, taking one hand off the controls to wrap around Henry's back and hold him closer, "I love you too, Hen. I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

Charles thought that maybe Henry would fall asleep like that, but he'd spent most of the previous day completely out of it, so instead, he simply lie awake, humming something occasionally and twisting his hands together over and over.

"I could probably fight him, now." Henry huddled closer, like he was trying to hide, "He's clearly still barely scraping by, but I've gained a lot of weight since my pardon. I'm sure I could take him out, but I was just frozen. I was scared."

"I know, Hen. That's because you recognize him as a threat from when you were younger and more vulnerable. It's a symptom of child abuse."

"I hate it."

"I know you do."

"I can't believe how long it took for me to realize I was abused. I thought it was all normal."

"Another symptom of abuse." Charles kissed his forehead, "It's okay, though. You're out of that situation now, and you're surrounded by people who care about you. You're getting better every day. I'm proud of you."

Henry smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Charles steadied his path, "There is one thing I wanna ask, though, if that's okay. Why did your dad take issue with you marrying a man?"

Henry deflated like he was carrying the world on his shoulders, and in an instant, Charles regretted asking.

"You know what?" Henry sighed heavily, "I'd rather not talk about it. Is it okay if I tell you another time?"

Charles gave him a squeeze, "Yeah. Of course. Sorry I asked."

"It's fine."

Well, Charles messed up. He messed up when he left his phone behind, and he messed up when his fear got the best of him and he pulled a gun on instinct, but if Henry wanted him to forgive himself, then he would, and he'd pull his gun on someone a thousand times over if it meant keeping Henry safe.

It felt wrong to admit that to himself. Charles wasn't naturally a violent person, usually only resorting to violence if he knew the stakes were too high to risk anyone's life against an enemy, but when Henry cried out his name in primal fear, that man entirely too close to Charles' face, he simply saw red. He wasn't willing to take that risk. He was the last line of defense between his love and his love's abuser. If he ended up fucking _that_ up too? Well, he didn't want to think about it.

They were fine, now. They were safe. One thing was certain, though...Charles was never going to Chicago again.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Projecting my own childhood trauma?? Onto fictional characters??? It's more likely than you think!
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr! marshemillow.tumblr.com


End file.
